Soldier A
by Allen the Musician
Summary: This is a series of drabbles that focuses on the un-named and un-loved members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Soldier A reflects on their captains and there will be one for each captain, as well as a couple of extras. R
1. Squad 1

Disclaimer - I do not own bleach nor the song Soldier A that inspired this series of drabbles

A/N - my best friend told me that I should do a series of drabbles as a writing exercise and I decided to focus on the much unloved, no name characters, henceforth known as Soldier A. These drabbles are Soldier A's thoughts on their captain and I'm going to do one for each squad, plus a few extras of my own chosing. Hope you enjoy, feel free to review.

Squad One

It was nearing dusk when Soldier A paused to think about the newly formed Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He was a member of the prestigious Squad One which was led by none other than Head Captain Yamamoto. The old captain's powers were legendary and Soldier A was proud beyond description to serve under such a powerful leader.

As the sun sank low beyond the horizon Soldier A continued on his way, determined to always carry out his duties perfectly and to never do anything to disgrace the honor of Squad One.

"The honor of Squad One is my top priority."


	2. Squad 2

Disclaimer - I do not own bleach

Squad Two

Being a member of Squad Two was difficult, there was no doubt about that, however Soldier A wouldn't have it any other way. Her captain, Soi Fon, demanded excellence from all of her subordinates, both ranked and unranked alike, and as a result of this Soldier A was at a level far above most unranked members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

It was true that her captain sometimes came across as harsh however Soldier A knew this was due to her feelings of abandonment after the loss of her mentor, Yoruichi Shihoin. Such a profound loss would change anyone.


	3. Squad 2 point 5

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach

Squad Two (Yoruichi Version)

Soldier A couldn't believe it, the Shihoin Princess had finally taken her place as Captain of Squad Two and leader of the Stealth Force. He'd always known this day would come eventually however now that it was here he could hardly believe it. And Captain Shihoin did not disappoint. Not only was she gorgeous but she was powerful, having demonstrated that power by taking on an entire group of Stealth Force members. Of course Soldier A hadn't been the least bit surprised when she emerged victorious. This was the leader who would take them to the next level, he knew it.


	4. Squad 3

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Squad Three

Soldier A had to admit that she was a little creeped out by her Captain, Gin Ichimaru, however she also had no doubts about his strength. Vice-captain of Squad Five before becoming Captain of Squad Three, Ichimaru had been trained by Captain Aizen. Soldier A knew that he could fight and he was definetely friendly enough, treating everyone the same no matter their rank. Such behavior was most abnormal for a captain however she truly doubted whether Ichimaru could be any other way. Such was life in Squad Three.

A/N - and there's chapter three and I must admit it was hard not to trash Ichimaru but I'm determined to write a positive drabble for each captain in the POV of Soldier A.


	5. Squad 4

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Squad Four

Soldier A couldn't believe that the Squad Eleven members were such jerks to all of the members of Squad Four. She'd felt angry over this fact until she witnessed her captain freak a bunch of them out by telling them that their lives were in the hands of the Squad Four members. From that moment on Soldier A felt a new respect for Captain Unohana grow. Not only was she caring, compassionate, and a great leader but she also stood up for her subordinates. This fact made Soldier A immensely proud to be a member of Captain Unohana's Squad Four.


	6. Squad 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach

Squad Five

Fresh from the Academy Soldier A was one in a group of new recruits that had been assigned to Squad Five and he thought about his new captain, Sousuke Aizen. The man didn't look all that impressive, his shaggy hair and glasses making him look like something of a nerd, however Soldier A had heard the stories concerning his new captain and knew there was more to him than meets the eye.

He hoped to witness a show of this legendary power and would wait patiently until that day arrived.

"Soldier A, loyal without question til the very end."


	7. Squad 5 point 5

Disclaimer - I do not own bleach

Squad Five (Ichigo Version)

Soldier A couldn't believe his luck. His new captain had to be the greatest commanding officer in the history of Soul Society. Captain Kurosaki didn't issue orders, didn't want to be called Captain, hell he didn't really care what his subordinates did. Soldier A hadn't felt this free since his days in the Academy and found that he was absolutely ecstatic about being a member of Squad Five.

Being in Squad Five hadn't been all that great after Aizen's betrayal however now that he'd been defeated things were looking up.

"Squad Five is the greatest squad of all time!"

A/N - okay I have no excuse for this other than the fact that I couldn't resist.


	8. Squad 6

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Squad Six

Soldier A had heard that Squad Six had a new vice-captain and after witnessing Renji Abarai interact with Captain Kuchiki she decided that things would definately be interesting for awhile. She had no idea what kind of animosity existed between the two of them however it was obvious from the look in Vice-Captain Abarai's eyes that he was not fond of their captain.

"Perhaps we'll have a new captain in a few years," Soldier A thought to herself. Then she shrugged. Didn't really matter much to her. Her job would remain the same no matter who was captain.


	9. Squad 6 point 5

Disclaimer - I do not own bleach

Squad Six (Isshin Version)

Soldier A found himself contemplating his lost captain, the man who had left Soul Society for reasons unknown. He'd been in Squad Six almost as long as Isshin himself and thus knew that his captain had actually wanted to be a member of Squad Four, had actually been disappointed to find out that his powers did not involve healing.

And the man did have powers, there was absolutely no denying that fact. Soldier A had seen him kill scores of Hollow with one swing of his blade. His powers were truly great and awe inspiring and now he was gone.

A/N - okay I admit I have no basis for this however I couldn't resist the urge to write it.


	10. Squad 7

Disclaimer - I do not own bleach

Squad Seven

Despite his large and rather strange appearance, with the clothes and helmet that completely obscurred his true form, Soldier A sensed the compasion that her captain held whenever she came near him. Though his looks were definately intimidating and she could feel his reiatsu, the power that swirled inside him, she knew that he was incredibly gentle. This gentle nature that she sensed made Soldier A feel sad for the way that some of the Shinigami still treated him. All they saw was his outward appearance and made no attempt to know the real Komamura.

"Oh well, it's their loss."


	11. Squad 8

Disclaimer - I do not own bleach nor the song that inspired this series of drabbles

Squad Eight

"Soldier A, Soldier A, the unsung hero of Seireitei. . ."

"What exactly is your problem?" one of the higher ranking members of Squad Eight asked the man as he walked past, eyeing the unranked member in disdain.

"I don't have a problem sir," Soldier A replied, making every attempt not to sound rude.

The officer rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Soldier A to his thoughts. It wasn't like he was the weirdest member of their squad. That title was held by the Captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Kyouraku.

"His captain wears a pink haori and he thinks I'm weird."


	12. Squad 9

Disclaimer - I do not own bleach

Squad Nine

Justice no matter what was the motto of Squad Nine and Soldier A trusted his captain to uphold justice with every fiber of his being. It was common knowledge among the Shinigami that Captain Tousen abhorred violence of any kind however he would take up his sword whenever necessary. He used his zanpaktou Suzumushi to stand up for those too weak to protect themselves and Soldier A wanted nothing more than to follow this man's example. This was truly the way things should be. No one should suffer and justice should always prevail. Soldier A vowed to uphold this motto.

A/N - I did NOT want to write this one but forced myself to. after all what good is a writing exercise if it isn't difficult


	13. Squad 10

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach

Squad Ten

As he watched his young captain walk by Soldier A thought back on his thoughts when he'd first joined Squad Ten. Back then he'd thought that such a child couldn't possibly be a good captain however he'd been proven wrong countless times over the years.

Despite his rather abrassive personality Captain Hitsugaya treated his men with respect and his battle skills were legendary.

When he'd first joined the Tenth, Soldier A had wanted nothing more than to transfer to another squad as soon as possible but now he couldn't imagen a better place to be.

"Soldier A, ready to serve."


	14. Squad 11

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach

Squad Eleven

Soldier A had just met the new captain and vice-captain of Squad Eleven and a more unlikely pair he wasn't likely to encounter again. The Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, was huge with an eye-patch and wild spiked hair while his vice-captain, Yachiru Kusajishi, was tiny with bright pink hair.

As time progressed sightings of the odd duo would become an everyday occurrence. It seemed to Soldier A that the two of them were never apart. It was true that captains and vice-captains spent a great deal of time together but these two took it to a new level.

A/N- yes I realize I was supposed to be focusing on captains but with Kenpachi and Yachiru you just can't have one without the other


	15. Squad 12

Disclaimer - I do not own bleach

Squad Twelve

Soldier A listened as his new captain addressed the squad for the first time and he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be anywhere near as good as the man he was replacing.

Captain Urahara had been exiled from Soul Society for conducting illegal experiments and Maiyuri Kurotsuchi had taken his place. And although Soldier A didn't think that he was of the same calibur as Urahara he decided to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

Everyone deserves a chance and this strange man was no exception. Soldier A would serve him the same as Captain Urahara.

A/N - Okay I REALLY didn't want to write this one


	16. Squad 12 point 5

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach

Squad Twelve (Urahara Version)

Soldier A couldn't help but marvel at the genius of his captain, the founder of the Research and Developement Department. Yes, he knew without a doubt that Kisuke Urahara would take the Thirteen Court Guard Squads to new heights with his inventions.

And as if being a genius wasn't enough Soldier A thought about his captain's power. Weilding his zanpaktou Benihime, the Crimson Princess, Kisuke Urahara was more than a force to be reckoned with.

Yes with both brains and physical power Soldier A knew that his captain was destined for greatness and couldn't wait to see how high he soared.


	17. Squad 13

Disclaimer - I do not own bleach

Squad Thirteen

It was a random errand to the library for the Captain but Soldier A didn't mind the mundane task that he'd been charged with. He held nothing but the deepest respect for Captain Ukitake and would do anything the kind man asked of him. Sure the others would scoff and tell him that if he'd just train harder and become a ranked officer then he wouldn't get jobs like this one but they didn't know anything. He actually really enjoyed these 'missions' and couldn't think of a better job.

It was all in a days work for Soldier A.

A/N- and this is the last one. I successfully completed my writing exercise. Yay!


End file.
